The Power Within
by puppy-anime-luvr
Summary: What happens when a girl and her pet dragon loose their parents, home, and friends because they have powers? A *SLIGHT* zakXoc and ocXoc FanFiction. I do NOT own The Secret Saturdays but I DO own the plot. UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

**The Secret Saturdays Fanfiction Info**

**Name:** Emily

**Age:** 6, 9, 11, 13 (changes throughout the story)

**Birthday:** January 06, 1998

**Crush:** Zak Saturday

**Personality: **

•Likes animals

•Feels like an outsider

•Happy despite of her appearance

•Protective of close friends (only a couple)

•Great fighter

•Laughs easily

•Always thinking of others

•Likes to have fun and prank others in a reasonable amount

•Loves music

•Likes spicy food

•A bit oblivious

•Doesn't trust others easily

•Not a big sweet tooth but likes to bake

**Appearance: **

•Red bow in hair

•Short bob hair (black)

•Bangs sweep to the left over her right eye

•Green eyes

•Red tee-shirt

•Black dress over a red tee shirt (two grey buttons by armpit; small skull and crossbones on front; grey pocket liners)

•Black and white sneakers

•Black and white striped knee socks

•When trying to hide or use powers she wears a blue robe (like the one Raven wears in Teen Titans [in beginning she uses it as a cover])

•Wears a blank expression when alone or not laughing/happy

**Other: **

•Has Raven's powers from Teen Titans

•Not affected by weather (hot/cold)

•Travels around the world looking for a safe place to hide

•When powers were found out, she was separated from parents (age 3) and had only ashley as company

•Favorite colors: blue, green, blue/green, black, purple

•Lives on own until found by Dr. Beeman

**Weakness(es): **

•Hot Cheetos (food in general)

•Anime/manga

**Name:** Ashley

**Age:** 6, 9, 11, 13 (changes throughout the story)

**Birthday:** July 21, 1998

**Crush:** Kimaku Kumazaki

**Personality: **

•Likes animals

•Always happy

•Protective of close friends and Emily

•Friendly

•Random at times

•Great fighter

•Laughs easily

•Good archer

•Always thinking of others •Likes to have fun and prank others in a reasonable amount

•Loves music

•Loves flying and flies a lot when allowed to

•Only let's Emily ride her unless it's a life or death situation

•Likes sweets and they make her crazy/destructive (dragon form)

•A bit oblivious

•Loves meat

•Sucks at baking (burns or explodes)

**Human Appearance: **

•Short (almost white) blond hair

•Blue eyes

•Blue hat

•Jeans and a brown belt

•Black (lace trimming) tank-top underneath a pink/purple shirt that says Primrose

•Silver watch on left arm

•Two thick brown bracelets on right arm

•White sneakers

**Other: **

◦Her parents were killed when she was young because their powers were discovered

◦ She was an only child

•Emily's family found her and made her their pet although she was treated more like a part of the family

•Likes Kimaku because like her his entire family was killed

•Is half dragon (creates illusion to make her look and sound like a human)

•Fire is hotter and bigger on hotter days, faster and stronger at night

•Hates the desert but loves the night

•Travels around the world looking for a safe place to hide with Emily

•When powers were found out, she was separated from parents (age 3) and had only Emily as company

•Protects Emily with her life

•Goes into a rage (eyes turn blood red and will strike anyone in the way without a care for her own safety) if anyone hurts Emily and only Emily can calm her down •Favorite colors: dark blue; red

•If doesn't like the food given she will silently burn it when no one is looking

•Lives on own until found by Dr. Beeman

**½ Dragon Form: **

:

•Longer hair (down to butt)

•Colder stare

•Dragon wings (white)

•Dragon Tail (silver and top has ridges going down)

•Three feathers on each side of head by ear

•White sleeves from elbow to tip of fingers

◦Gold lining

◦Covers hands

◦Slit on inside and covered with black cloth a bit shorter than the rest

•Knee caps have one horn on each side curving up

•Silver claw-like feet (three toes facing forward and one facing back)

2. Powers:

•Super strength (can lift people and throw them about 30 feet)

•Flying ability (can last 3 days straight flying with Emily on her back)

•Fangs can bit through almost anything

•Night vision

**Full Dragon Form: **

1. Appearance:

a. Silver scales

b. Size of an average car

c. White underbelly

d. Muscular

e .Silver spikes running down head to bottom of neck

f .Claws

g. Really sharp teeth

h. The horns sticking out of top of head (one on each side and one in the middle)

i. Silver outline for wings

j. Inside part of wings are white

2. Powers

a. Same as when half

i. Super speed (people thinks she disappeared when she moves)

ii. Greater sense of smell and hearing

iii. Sense for treasure

iv. Breathes fire

v. Can use claws and tail in combat

3. Other about Dragon form

b. Likes to live where ever Emily lives but prefers mountains overlooking lakes

c. Wins almost every fight (through speed and cunning)

d. Can beat about 15 men at once (but more if not all at the same time)

**Weakness(es): **

•Emily

•Kimaku

•Cheese puffs

**Name:** Kimaku Kumazaki

**Age:** 6, 11, 13 (changes throughout story

**Birthday:** December 3, 1998

**Crush:** Ashley

**Personality: **

•loves meat

•Funny

•Shy

•Strong

•Likes to be with other people but is shy to invite people for activities

•Only go somewhere if invited

•Rarely gets scared

•Cares about others

•Somewhat mysterious

•Likes the winter

•Is much stronger and faster during the night

•Favorite colors are black and red

•Likes quiet places

•An ok cook (sometimes under cooks food)

•Wants to live in a quiet forest next to a lake

•Smiles a lot

•Tends to blush when he sees Ashley but hides it well so she doesn't see

•Good at sports

•Really fast

**Appearance: **

•Short, shiny dark brown hair

•Understanding brown eyes

•Ivory colored collar shirt

•Brown over coat

•Brown hat with goggles on top

•Blue, faded, baggy jeans

**Other: **

•Neighbor of Emily and Ashley up until they got ran out

•Only Ashley and Kimaku know of his powers so he wasn't considered cursed

•After a while, his powers WERE found out so he had to flee and lived alone until Argost found him

•Parents, brother, and sister were killed for being "cursed" although his powers weren't found out at the time so he was kept alive

• Half wolf

**Weakness(es): **

•Ashley

•Chocolate cake


	2. Chapter 2

**The Secret Saturdays Fanfiction: Memories**

I was sitting on a log outside of what I suspected to be a science research lab. Images flash before my eyes of the people of the closest town running me and my sister out of our home.

"_Kill the girls!" _

"_They're monsters who will destroy us all if not stopped now!"_

"_Burn them at the stake like the witches they are!"_

_The town's people were banging at our door, our parents forced to hide us in the back closet._

_Our dad knelt down and spoke quickly. "Hide here, in one minute run out the back and don't ever look back. Always stay with each other! Make haste when out the door!" _

_We nodded and our mom hugged us. After a few seconds our mom started to cry and dad pulled her out of the closet and closed the door. There was a lot of yelling and Ashley nudged me, signaling it was time to make our move._

_We had run out the back door only to run into our neighborhood friend Kimaku. He looked at us in confusion. "Hey, why you look so sad?" _

"_Tere's no time ta explain." I spoke on the verge of crying._

"_Tarry Kimaku, but we hafta go now." Ashley stated in a flat voice. _

"_Mommy and daddy told us to leave. We might never see you again." I decided to add some information. _

"_We hafta go now. Bye-bye Kimaku. It was nice knowing you." Ashley whispered as we ran out of the town heading into a random direction._

I put my head in my hands panting from sprinting so hard. I tried hard to keep up with Ashley, but she took too many turns trying to lose the town's people, but wound up losing me too. The reason they ran us out was because they thought we were cursed. I have an unexplainable power that I was born with and my sister is half dragon. She really was just my family's pet but we treated her like my sister since she usually made an illusion forming her body into the shape of a blond girl. She was even the same age as me. And now everyone is scared and afraid of us.

_Now I have no home, money, or food. And I'm all alone. I can't believe I lost Ashley. Think, Emily. Think. You may be six but you have to support yourself now and you need to find your sister._

"Hey. Aren't you that girl that supposedly has cursed magic powers?" a male voice asked with excitement behind me.

_Great. More publicity._

I inwardly rolled my eyes. I only sighed and moved some hair out of my eyes a bit, only to have them fall down again. I shifted my eyes to the left as the person sat down on the edge of the log.

I turned my head away from him to the right. "Aren't you going to pick on me and call me names for being different than everyone else?" I quizzed, letting my anger from the towns people take over.

The person scooted closer before speaking. "No. Why would I? I may only be 6 but I think you're kinda cute."

When he said that, I looked at him to see what he looked like. He seemed to be around six years old because of his goofy grin and big, innocent black eyes. He had black spiky hair with a splash of white in the front. He wore a black tee shirt and baggy brown pants.

I closed my eyes facing forward and smirked. "Is that the only reason you're talking to me?" I looked up to the stars smiling. "People can't always be trusted. They say one thing only to mean another. That is how some humans work. Is that how you work?"

The boy placed his hand over mine and I turned my head only to be met with a kiss. He pulled back and smiled. I sat there in shock. "You can trust me." He scooted closer. "My name is Zak Saturday. What's yours?"

When I recovered from the kiss I replied. "First, tell me why you kissed me." I smiled.

"Didn't I say you were cute?" Zak giggled.

_Yeah, I guess he did. There's no way he could be harmful. He's just a kid like me. _

I spoke to him, all hints of anger and distrust fleeing my voice. "My name is-" I got cut off by yelling in the distance.

"What's wrong?" Zak looked at me in confusion.

"I'm sorry. I have to go." I stood up and looked into the direction of the voices. Zak grabbed my hand.

"Wait! How can I find you again?"

I freed my hand from his and took off my right butterfly earring giving it to Zak. "Here. I will always wear the other one on my left ear. If you ever want to find me, look for the match." I ran off hearing Zak's voice calling me to wait.

_I need to find my sister and get to safety. I hope she's ok._

**[A/N]: **when they said:

"_Hey, why you look so sad?" _

"_Tere's no time ta explain." I spoke on the verge of crying._

"_Tarry Kimaku, but we hafta go now." Ashley stated in a flat voice. _

"_Mommy and daddy told us to leave. We might never see you again." I decided to add some information. _

"_We hafta go now. Bye-bye Kimaku. It was nice knowing you."_

**They're all about 6 so they don't speak correctly. They're saying: **

"_Hey, why do you look so sad?"_

"_There's no time to explain." I spoke on the verge of crying._

"_Sorry Kimaku, but we have to go now." Ashley stated in a flat voice._

"_Mommy and daddy told us to leave. We might never see you again." I decided to add some information._

"_We have to go now. Bye-bye Kimaku. It was nice knowing you."_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Secret Saturdays Fanfiction: The Found Children**

_Hm. I wonder what food I can find tonight. I'm so hungry. I wonder how great Ashley is doing. Probably better than I am._

My stomach rumbled loudly as I groaned. I was sneaking through the forest by a farm looking for some food in my blue robe, blue leotard with a yellow belt (has yellow outline and black center in shape of three circles), and hood over my head. All of a sudden, a wonderful scent intoxicated my nine year old brain. I could do nothing except follow my nose to the source.

After walking a few feet, I came to a campsite in a clearing near what looked to be a crop circle. Or so I hear them to be. I looked around and found the center of the enticing smell. I saw a man brewing something over a fire. He wore a grey suit with black shoes and a blue shirt. Over his shirt he wore two blue belts, one over his shoulder. He had short black hair, practically buzz cut on the sides, and he wore pink tinted glasses.

_So THIS is what people look like. I almost forgot. I have never seen a man since we were run out of town. The same day I had my first kiss with a kind stranger._

An image of the sweet six year old flashed before my eyes as I smiled, replaying the memory in my head. I never forgot that day where I met someone outside of my family who knew of, and wasn't afraid of, my powers.

I felt a tap on my shoulder that shook me out of dream-like state of mind.

"Hey. You shouldn't be here. This is for scientists only, which means no children. Where are your parents?"

I turned and saw the man had walked up and was speaking to me. I spoke in a whisper so only he can hear me. "I have no home. I own no parents. I will be going now." I turned to leave but a hand stopped me by the elbow gently.

"Wait. What do you mean by 'I own no parents'?" the man asked me.

"It means what it means." I shrugged and started walking off again but he ran to my side. I stopped.

"You have someone looking over you, right?" he asked me.

I shrugged.

"I can't just let you wander around by yourself. Come with me. Let's get you some food and new clothes. That robe looks like it a bit worn down. The name's Dr. Arthur Beeman. What about you? "

"Emily."

He nodded and then started to walk away as I reluctantly followed.

_If anything happens, I can use my power to escape. I would also have to warn Ashley._

When we got to the campsite again, he brought me to a tent which I assumed was his. He set up what looked like a sleeping bag. "Here. You will sleep here tonight. Or you can sleep in another tent of girls. You can choose. But right now, you're probably hungry."

As if on cue, my stomach rumbled loudly and I covered it with my arms trying to muffle the sound. Dr. Beeman chuckled.

He tossed an outfit at me. "Sorry. I know that you won't work on anything but it's the only thing I have. A friend gave it to me and I was going to give it to another friend's kid."

I looked at him blankly.

"Never mind." He smiled awkwardly and rubbed the back of his head.

I nodded.

"Well, when you're done changing come outside for some food." He said as he went to the flap and lifted it up.

"Thank you Dr. Beeman." I whispered politely.

He paused and smiled. "Please. Just call me Arthur." And he walked out.

After I finished changing, I looked down. Surprisingly it fit almost perfect. It was just about one size too big. I folded my clothes and put them in a pile by the flap. The outfit was baggy jeans and a loose long sleeve white shirt and black beret. I had on a black tank top because the shirt hung a bit off the shoulders form not being the right size.

_They SEEM harmless enough. We're about to find out._

I took a deep breath and opened the flap wide enough for me to step out. When I did I saw so many people doing so many activities. I looked around and finally saw Dr. Beeman. I walked over, careful not to draw any attention to me on the way there. I walked up to Dr. Beeman's side and he smiled at me.

"Glad to see you made it work. Here. Have some." He handed me a bowl and inside was some sort of liquid with a few bobbing pieces of solids. He saw me looking at it funny and started to chuckle. "You DO know what that is right?"

I shook my head.

"It's called stew. It has meat, potatoes, carrots, and onions in a broth I made. Try some, it's good." He explained.

I nodded and took a sip. I have never tried anything so warm and tasty at the same time. It heated me from the inside out as I sipped it again.

He shook his head with a small smile.

"Psst! Emily!"

I looked around for who said my name. When I looked in the bushes, I saw a familiar blue hat poking from the top.

"Is that your little friend?" Dr. Beeman looked over and the person ducked completely down trying hard not to be seen.

I nodded.

He handed me a second bowl and two spoons. "Here. She might want some to. Go ahead and take her some."

I took the bowl and spoons and walked over to Ashley laying army style on the floor with a determined face. "Do you think he saw me?"

"Ashley, of course he saw you." I deadpanned

"Aw man! And I was being so careful too!" Ashley sat up moping. She perked up pointing at my clothes. "And what's up with your clothes?"

I shook my head. "It's nothing."

"Whatever. As long as I can still be a ninja then it's all good." She stood up and started doing some karate chops and kicks.

I laughed. "Here. Have some stew. It's yummy."

She stopped halfway through a kick. "Have some what?" Ashley looked at me curiously.

"It's called stew. Try it." I handed her the bowl and a spoon.

She stared at it in her hand for a few moments, looked up at me for another few moments.

"C'mon. Just try it. I thought it looked weird to but it tastes great!" I urged her. I ate some stew and shuddered at the great taste. I tried to convince her with something she loves so I whispered to her. "It has meat you know."

She looked at it again for a bit and took a tiny sip. Her eyes grew big and glazed over.

She tossed the spoon behind her, eating all of the stew in six seconds tops. I stood there with my mouth hanging open.

She held the bowl out with a big grin. "More please!"

"I will gladly give you some more if you want. Just follow me to the pot. You two have a lot of explaining to do of why you're all alone out here." Dr. Beeman walked up behind me and put one hand on my shoulder and another hand on Ashley's shoulder.

I looked up and saw a concerned look plastered on his face before he walked away. Ashley looked at me.

"Who was that and does he know you?"

"He's the one who made the food that you just ate. He found me and gave me these clothes." I stated.

"Oh. I get it now." Ashley smiled, a huge wave of understanding washed over her face.

I smiled and started walking to the campsite.

Ashley was following me, looking around suspiciously at everything near us. When we got to Dr. Beeman, he took Ashley's bowl and refilled it. I sat down on my knees on the floor and Ashley sat next to me, legs spread out in front of her. She took her bowl and started to eat the food in it.

"The name's Dr. Arthur Beeman. What's yours?" Dr. Beeman was talking to Ashley.

"The name's Ashley. It's nice to meet you." Ashley said in between bites of food.

"The feeling's mutual. So, what are two kids doing here in Africa?" Dr. Beeman was looking into the fire.

"Well we are on a farm so you SHOULD expect to see a goat or two." I said sarcastically.

"That's not what I meant." He gave me a stern look.

"I know, I know. I'm just messing with ya. Not my fault you can't take a joke." I shrugged and ate some more stew.

He was looking at us in the corner of his eye. "What are you two doing here without any guardians to look after you, how did you get here, and where are your parents?"

I looked at Ashley who in turn looked to me. I dropped my gaze to my hands in my lap. I felt a couple tears start to form as I tried to push them back from the surface.

"Well. It all started when…"

Ashley began to tell the story of how we were run out of our home in a city in northern Africa, how we believe our parents are dead, and how we had lived on our own traveling around Africa for about three years, and also how she lost me right after we fled and had to search everywhere for me end found me about three days later in a tree. She ended with how we ended up where we are now.

"Oh. Now I understand. But there is ONE thing I don't get." He had one hand propping up his head as he was staring into the fire trying to soak in our story.

I got my bearings straightened out while she was telling the story so I decided to speak. "And what would that be?"

He refused to look at us. "Why were you two run out of your hometown?"

Ashley looked at me worried and I gave her a confident smile. I put on a sad face, which included the puppy dog eyes since I'm only nine, and I spoke in a whisper. "We really don't like talking about it. It's a memory we would like to not remember."

He nodded and there was an ominous awkward silence among the three of us as everyone was getting ready to hit the hay.

"It's getting late. I think we should go to sleep now. Go ahead to my tent and I will meet you there to set up your friend's bed." He got up and started to clean.

"Ok. Ashley, follow me." I stood and helped her get up as well and we started towards Dr. Beeman's tent.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Secret Saturdays Fanfiction: Blackmail Never Fails**

**Emily's P.O.V. **

"How do you know about us? Who are you?" I asked standing beside Ashley gripping her hand for a bit of reassurance and strength.

"I already told you who I was. I am V. V. Argost. You aren't a good listener are you?" He laughed a bit.

"You know what I meant and you didn't answer my first question." I glared at the thing in front of us.

"Oh, I did some research. I also learned that you have a… special… past with gifts that I'm sure you wouldn't want to leak out to the general public."

Ashley narrowed her eyes to small slits. "What do you want from us?"

"Oh, nothing really. I just need someone to help me recover something that is rightfully mine." He smirked again.

"With a smile like that I really doubt that you're on the side of good." I mumbled, mostly to myself.

"So, will you help me?" He held out a hand towards us.

I felt Ashley look at me from the corner of her eye while I just stared at Argost with distrust, wondering if we should do what he says. I decide to do it for Ashley's future.

_I hope this will benefit us in the end. As long as Ashley doesn't get hurt._

I nod. "On one condition."

He drew his hand back and looked at me curiously. "What do you want in return for doing my favor?"

"That you don't let Ashley be hurt in any way that you can." I saw Ashley's eyes sparkle.

"Alright. Now follow me to my ship and we can get right to it." He turned and walked into a bush.

We followed and I felt Ashley walking behind me, her eyes staring at my back. Most likely filled with confusion. We kept walking for a bit and we arrived at a giant grey airship.

"Well, we are here. Please come in and we will be on our way." He opened the door and we stepped in. I stood by a window as the airship started to lift off the ground. Once we got high enough from the ground that we could start moving, I saw Dr. Beeman standing under the airship staring at us looking worried.

_What exactly are we getting ourselves into? _


End file.
